The establishment of a vascular supply has been known to be of fundamental importance for embryonic development, reproductive functions, tumorigenesis and many other proliferative processes. Over the last decade, major progress has been made on the identification of some key angiogenic inducers and several anti-angiogenic molecules. Substantial advances have been made in the understanding of the regulation of angiogenesis by oxygen tension and other mechanisms. However, many important questions are still unanswered. For example, the traditional concept that angiogenesis occurs by sprouting of resident endothelial cells has been complemented by the finding that bone marrow-derived progenitor cells can be incorporated in the vessels, but the contribution of these elements in various pathophysiological conditions remain to be determined. Also, the identification of at least one tissue-specific angiogenic inducer suggests a greater level of complexity than previously appreciated. An issue intensely debated in the field is the interplay and cooperation among soluble factors and extracellular matrix components to achieve not only morphogenesis but also diversity among blood vessels in different organs. In addition, clinical testing of angiogenesis inducers and inhibitors are undergoing advanced clinical testing and results of some pivotal trials will be known when the meeting takes place. The objective of the meeting is to discuss the latest basic science finding and review the status of the clinical applications of angiogenic growth factors and inhibitors; learn the latest molecular and genetic findings on the regulation of angiogenesis; discuss the results of clinical trials in angiogenesis and anti-angiogenesis; and identify the pathological conditions that are most likely to benefit and such treatments.